Fuel injectors are commonly used to deliver combustible fuel to the combustion chambers of the engine cylinders. Typical fuel injectors comprise a housing including a nozzle having one or more exhaust ports through which fuel is exhausted from the injector for delivery into the combustion chamber. A valve member, such as what is commonly referred to as a pin or needle, is moveably disposed in the fuel injector housing. In its closed position the valve member seals against the nozzle to prevent fuel injection and in the open position fuel is injected from the nozzle via the exhaust port(s). In operation, high-pressure fuel is held within the injector housing with the valve member in its closed position. The valve member is intermittently opened to inject the high-pressure fuel through the nozzle exhaust port(s) for delivery to the combustion chamber of the engine.
The fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engine that incorporates such an injector is based in part on the droplet size of the fuel injected into the combustion chamber. That is, smaller droplet sizes tends to provide a more efficient burning of fuel in the combustion process. Attempts at improving fuel efficiency have included increasingly narrowing the exhaust port(s) of the nozzle, and/or substantially increasing the high fuel pressure at which the injector operates, to promote a more atomized spray of fuel from the injector. For example, it is common for such fuel injectors to operate at fuel pressures greater than 8,000 psi (550 bar), and even as high as 30,000 psi (2070 bar). These fuel injectors are also exposed to elevated operating temperatures, such as about 185 degrees Fahrenheit or more.
In attempts to further increase fuel efficiency, it is known to subject fuel exhausted from the nozzle via the exhaust port to ultrasonic energy to facilitate improved atomization of the fuel delivered to the combustion chamber. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,700 (Jameson et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fuel injector in which the valve needle is formed at least in part of a magnetostrictive material responsive to magnetic fields changing at ultrasonic frequencies. When the valve needle is positioned to permit fuel to be exhausted from the valve body (i.e., the nozzle), a magnetic field changing at ultrasonic frequencies is applied to the magnetostrictive portion of the valve needle. Accordingly, the valve needle is ultrasonically excited to impart ultrasonic energy to the fuel as it exits the injector via the exit orifices.
In the ultrasonic fuel injector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,100 (Malinowski), the nozzle of the fuel injector is itself constructed to vibrate ultrasonically so that ultrasonic energy is imparted to the fuel as the fuel flows out through the exit orifice of the injector. In such a configuration, there is a risk that vibrating the nozzle itself will result in cavitation erosion (e.g., due to cavitation of the fuel within the exit orifice) of the nozzle at the exit orifice.
Related U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,106 (Cohen et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,153 (Cohen et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,424 (Gipson et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,264 (Jameson et al.) generally disclose apparatus for increasing the flow rate of a pressurized liquid through an orifice by applying ultrasonically energy to the pressurized liquid. In particular, pressurized liquid is delivered into the chamber of a housing having a die tip that includes an exit orifice (or exit orifices) through the pressurized liquid exits the chamber. An ultrasonic horn extends longitudinally in part within the chamber and in part outward of the chamber and has a diameter that decreases toward a tip disposed adjacent the exit orifice to amplify the ultrasonic vibration of the horn at its tip. A transducer is attached to the outer end of the horn to vibrate the horn ultrasonically. One application for which the apparatus is disclosed as being useful is with a fuel injector for an internal combustion engine.
One disadvantage of such an arrangement is that exposure of the various components to the high-pressure at which a fuel injector operates imparts substantial stress on the components. In particular, because part of the ultrasonic horn is immersed in the chamber and another part is not, there is a substantial pressure differential imparted to the different segments of the horn, resulting in additional stress on the horn. Moreover, such apparatus cannot readily accommodate an operating valve member, which is common in some ultrasonic liquid delivery devices to control the delivery of liquid from the device.